1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile corrosion and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for protecting against corrosion of the automobile and, in particular, the chassis of the automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Metals, such as steel, are subject to corrosion which is a serious problem for many steel containing products including automobiles. The following description will be directed to automobiles for convenience but it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the apparatus and method of the invention may be used for other such applications.
Automobiles are generally made from a steel chassis body and have protective multilayer coatings of paint on the exterior surfaces. The underside chassis of the automobile is essentially unprotected however, and exposed steel is subject to corrosion because of rain and other elements such as salt, which contact the underside of the automobile during use of the automobile.
Corrosion also occurs when an automobile is standing especially for a period of time, such as in a garage, where moisture accumulates on the chassis due to dampness. This is particularly a problem for antique or classic cars which are not driven frequently and are usually stored for a long period of time before being used such as in a car show or parade.
Corrosion is a process which occurs on the surface of steel or other metal part of an automobile when exposed to an electrolyte such as water. When the water comes in contact with the steel a small amount of the iron is dissolved and the oxygen in the water combines with the iron in the steel establishing a miniature electrochemical circuit. This circuit causes the steel to deteriorate resulting in corrosion and pitting.
Automobile manufacturers have combated corrosion in a number of ways including protective chemical barriers such as paint and other undercoating materials and also the use of cathodic protection systems which inhibit corrosion by impressing a reverse current at the point of corrosion.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for inhibiting corrosion of an automobile chassis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for inhibiting corrosion of an automobile chassis.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following specification.
The above and other objects, which will be apparent to those skilled in art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to, in a first aspect, an apparatus for inhibiting corrosion of an automobile chassis comprising:
a fan having an air input and an air output providing a flow of air;
a heater for heating the flow of air; and
conduit means for directing the flow of heated air to the underside of an automobile and preferably along the length of the automobile.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for inhibiting corrosion of an automobile chassis comprising the steps of:
providing an automobile to be protected against corrosion;
providing an apparatus comprising:
a fan having an air input and an air output providing a flow of air;
a heater for heating the flow of air; and
conduit means for directing the flow of heated air to the underside of the automobile and preferably along the length of the automobile; and
activating the apparatus directing the flow of heated air through the conduit to the underside of the automobile.